Oasis de ruina
by yoxitha94
Summary: Quienes lo conocían veían a un hombre afortunado, casa bonita, esposa cariñosa, empleo estable. Lo tenía todo ¿qué le podía faltar? La respuesta era simple, al menos para él, Kagura. No le importaba que fuera su alumna, ni tampoco que sea la novia de su cuñado con ella vivía su mentira favorita. EDITADO


**Esta era la versión original de Dulce Tentación. Cuando mencione que había pensado primero en un Hijikagu era este,** **el 30% de este one-shot es el boceto del capítulo uno. Obviamente no tendrán el mismo final, de hecho ni juntan ni pegan. Según mi opinión esto era como "demasiado dramático" para ser Gintama, por eso lo cambie por el Ginkagu que tal vez conozcan xD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oasis de ruina.**

.

Hijikata Toushirou estricto profesor de matemáticas y odiado por sus estudiantes, excepto por Kagura. Su sonrisa le daba tranquilidad, sus orbes azules esperanza, y, su espontaneidad diversión. Hijikata conoció a Kagura un año antes de convertirse en su maestro, justamente en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Sougo, el festejado la presentó como su novia poco antes de iniciar la cena familiar. Para ese entonces el fumador no le prestó demasiada importancia, hubo otras chicas antes de la pelirroja que llevaron el título de novia oficial.

Toushirou se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando inició el nuevo semestre y vio a la joven Yato en el aula de clases. Cursaba el último año de preparatoria al igual que Okita, pero estaban en distintos salones. Kagura estaba sentada justo en medio de la sala, en la cuarta fila y en la tercera columna. Con el pasar del tiempo la novedad acabó y los días del aburrido profesor de matemáticas seguían igual de grises como hace dos años. Su matrimonio "feliz", no era más que una simple y mera rutina a la que estaba encadenado por el compromiso a los años. Conocía a Mitsuba desde que eran tan solo un par de niños de diez años cada uno y en sus actuales veintiocho seguían juntos, no imaginaba tenerla fuera de su vida, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su compañía. En ocasiones podía ser frío y desconsiderado con ella, pero al final del día la culpa lo traicionaba, llevando consigo a casa algún regalo para su esposa, aunque a veces lo único que deseaba era escapar de esa enclaustrada jaula a la que llamaba vida.

Para Hijikata estaba siendo un día tan plano como cualquier otro, pero ahí fue cuando Kagura tocó por primera vez su realidad. Todo empezó el tercer viernes del mes, no era un viernes cualquiera pues era el cumpleaños de Mitsuba. En ese entonces Toushirou pasó por alto el hecho de que Kagura sabía el significado de la fecha en el calendario, no por nada era la novia de Sougo. La jornada escolar acabó a las cinco de la tarde, el maestro de matemáticas bajaba la escalera con una expresión cansada, estaba apurado por llegar a casa y ayudar a su pareja con los preparativos previos antes de la llegada de las visitas que pasarían la tarde junto a ellos. Fue ahí cuando la pelirroja lo interceptó, como alumna le pidió que le hiciera una tutoría para el examen del próximo lunes, no comprendía los contenidos y su novio era tan malo como ella para los números. Toushirou estaba siendo alcanzado por la hora y su respuesta fue simple "su agenda estaba ocupada", no quería ser descortés con la joven, dándole así la opción de que fuera a su casa el fin de semana, siempre y cuando arrastrará a Sougo con ella.

Transcurrieron de manera inadvertida seis semanas desde la sesión de estudios, la lluvia caía torrencialmente sin importar que el invierno hubiera acabado. En días lluviosos era normal que Hijikata se quedara una hora extra adelantando trabajo, le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas y, en ocasiones lo utilizaba como excusa para llegar tarde a su hogar. Este era uno de esos días, las discusiones con Mitsuba lo agotaban de sobremanera, más aún cuando la hacía llorar con sus agrios comentarios.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ver su reloj de muñeca —indicaba las seis en punto— a esas horas ya no quedaba nadie más en el edificio. Chasqueó la lengua sabiendo de antemano que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Al salir de la escuela, incluso antes de poder abrir su paraguas, a tres metros de distancia, pudo distinguir una delicada y menuda figura, su distintivo cabello bermellón indicaba que se trataba de una de sus alumnas. Estaba parada en medio de la lluvia observando las nubes grises, mientras que las finas gotas de agua mojaban sus mejillas.

Hijikata sabía lo que pasaba, no necesitaba preguntar pues lo había visto en reiteradas ocasiones y lo incómodo que suponía acercarse a ella sin delatar a su cuñado.

" _Sougo es un idiota…"_

Cuando llegó a su lado no preguntó nada, simplemente la cubrió con el paraguas. El silencio por parte del hombre era el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle, no era lo suficientemente hipócrita para darle ánimos cuando él mismo sabía que el muchacho se revolcaba con dos chicas distintas de la institución. A pesar de tener la intención de decir algo las palabras no salían por parte de ninguno, la chica destrozada bajo la lluvia abrió una grieta en los pensamientos de Toushirou, no fue una profunda, pero si demandaba cierta atención. Lo único que el adulto pudo hacer fue ofrecerle un hombro en cual dejará todas sus lágrimas y así fue. Kagura se aferró a su pecho dejando en el aire todas sus frustraciones.

Hijikata continuo su rutina, aunque ese día marcó una antes y un después en la vida de ambos, cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos ella le regalaba una sonrisa, sus charlas ya no eran exclusivamente sobre la materia, por el contrario, abarcaban mayormente temas triviales del día a día de cada uno. Toushirou se sorprendió cuando Kagura le dijo que se verían en la cena. Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero obtuvo su respuesta en la celebración del treintavo aniversario de casados de sus suegros. Apenas llegó a la casa de los padres de su mujer, lo primero que vio fue a pelirroja jugando con uno de los primos pequeño de los hermanos Okita, estaba en el sofá armando lo que parecía una casa de legos con el menor. Una sonrisa torpe se dibujó en los labios del profesor, le gustaba tener a Kagura revoloteando cerca y sabía que la única manera para eso es que continuará su noviazgo con Sougo.

Con el pasar de los días Hijikata se sentía ansioso y confundido respecto a lo correcto moralmente, comenzó a fumar más de lo habitual en consecuencia. Presenció en primera fila como Sougo besaba a una chica de primer año detrás de las gradas de la cancha de béisbol. Sentía impotencia al ver como su cuñado se burlaba de la torpe y linda chica. El incidente que tuvo lugar durante el almuerzo le trajo cierta novedad, lo sospechaba desde hace ya algún tiempo y sus dudas se disiparon tras finalizada la jornada escolar. La joven Yato fue directamente a buscarlo a la sala de maestros, en sus labios estaba la repetida excusa de necesitar ayuda en matemáticas; fue más que obvio para él lo que estaba detrás de esas palabras, cada vez que Sougo era infiel Kagura buscaba atención en alguien más, en ocasiones la veía con el permanentado que comía dulces a toda hora, en otras con el chico de gafas, pero al finalizar el día siempre terminaba llegando hasta él, no importaba que tipo de pensamientos nublaran la mente de la muchacha, de todas formas se quedaba con ella veinte minutos repasando lo que fuera "que no entendiera".

Faltaba un mes para que acabará el semestre lo que le estaba dejando a Hijikata algo de tiempo libre, se podría decir que era el primer domingo en el cual no tenía nada que hacer. Mitsuba había ido a un viaje de negocios y por lo que le explicó llegaría el lunes a primera hora, la conferencia de la cual era parte duraba dos días y medio. Toushirou aprovechando el estar solo en casa planeaba ver algunas películas que tenía pendientes por falta de tiempo, se acomodó en el mullido sofá, con una gaseosa enlatada en la mano derecha. Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar que tocaban el timbre. Inexpresivo fue a ver quién era el inoportuno pues no esperaba visitas para esa tarde, lo más probable es que fuese un vendedor ambulante, aunque comprendió enseguida su error al ver un par de ojos azules que mostraban cierta inquietud. Imaginaba a que se debía su presencia, por lo que tenía entendido, Sougo había ido con "amigos" a la playa durante el fin de semana.

Kagura no espero a que la invitara a pasar, simplemente entró provocándole cierta molestia a su profesor, quien con una mirada severa exigía una explicación, la chica por su lado decidió ignorarlo y en silencio observaba cada rincón de la sala, verificando así que estuvieran solos. Haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Toushirou, se paró frente a él con la intención de buscar sus labios. Con todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir, sujeto a su estudiante por los hombros, dándole diez razones muy bien argumentadas por las cuales pudo confundir las cosas entre ellos, finalizada su explicación, se sentó en el sofá con la misma autoridad que tenía al estar detrás de su escritorio en el aula, esperando a que ella respondiera dándole la razón y procediera a disculparse como era debido.

Kagura no tomó en cuenta sus razones y no permitió que la autoridad de su maestro la intimidara. Hijikata la miró desconcertado cuando ella se sentó en su regazo, sus ojos suplicantes fueron suficientes para congelarlo. Se rindió completamente ante la pelirroja en el instante en el que enredó sus delgados y finos dedos en sus oscuros cabellos, sus suaves caricias despertaban todos sus sentidos y ya no pudo resistir la tentación, tanto su cordura como su lógica se fueron al diablo cuando sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de la Yato, no paso demasiado tiempo para que la llevará a la misma habitación que compartía con su esposa. Esa tarde ambos se ahogaron en placer, disfrutando del éxtasis que ofrecía su contraparte.

Toushirou permaneció un rato recostado en su cama posponiendo la necesidad de tener un cigarrillo entre sus labios, la culpa se reflejaba en su mirada, pero en silencio observó el cuerpo desnudo que inconscientemente buscaba calor aferrándose al suyo, suavemente acarició la nívea piel de la espalda de su joven amante. A pesar de que ella le hubiese confesado su amor, no se atrevería o simplemente no podía dejar a Mitsuba. Hijikata era un hombre que se regía estrictamente por la lógica y en ella basaba todas sus decisiones, pero por primera vez estaba aceptando la irracionalidad en su vida, no ponía en duda que él solo era un juego para Kagura. De momento prefería creer que se estaba bañando en un oasis que más tarde lo llevaría a la ruina, sabía que la muchacha era consciente de que Sougo continuaba siendo infiel y la única razón para continuar con tan tóxica relación no era más que por venganza, por el momento no le daría demasiada importancia, de cierto modo se estaba divirtiendo y empezaba a vivir su mentira favorita.

* * *

Hola. :B

Editado, si recuerdan el anterior verán algunas mejoras :'v

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí y les gusto el capítulo no se vayan sin comentar :P

Saluditos.


End file.
